


That Kind of Love

by 100percentsunshine



Series: Kaylor One Shots [14]
Category: Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100percentsunshine/pseuds/100percentsunshine
Summary: Being at the loving environment that is Karlie's parents' house, Taylor is reminded of her own parents' messy relationship.  Karlie assures her that they won't turn out the way they did.





	That Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

> (Fair warning this sucks if you don't read it I won't blame you)

When Karlie comes into the room after brushing her teeth, Taylor is quiet. Quiet in a worrying way. She's sitting on the guest bed at Karlie's parents house with her demeanor colored melancholy and a faraway look in her eyes.

Karlie cautiously sits next to her. “You good?” 

Taylor shakes her head as if to clear it and says, “Oh...yeah, I'm fine,” altogether unconvincingly.

Karlie doesn't say anything. Taylor will talk when she's ready. Instead, she tucks Taylor's hair behind her ears and wraps an arm around her waist.

“How long have your parents been together?” she asks suddenly.

Karlie is caught off guard. “Oh, um...30 years I think? Yeah around there.”  
Taylor sighs, but remains silent. 

Karlie waits.

“Sorry for being all spaced out,” Taylor says. She shakes her head as if trying to clear it and flops onto the bed.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Karlie asks, easing down next to her. 

Taylor sighs again, and her eyes flutter closed. “It's...it's kind of stupid,” she says slowly. 

“Nothing you have to say is stupid,” Karlie says. There's a routine feeling about it. It's something she's said before in many variations. There are times when she tires of saying these things, but it's not because she thinks they're unnecessary, it's because she wishes Taylor didn't still need to hear them.

“It's just sometimes weird to be with your family where your parents still love each other. Okay, not weird...it's just an environment I'm not used to. You know that my parents didn't have that good of a relationship, and honestly growing up around that kind of made me think that I would never be able to find the kind of love I wanted with someone and then be able to keep it forever. So basically, I'm just really thankful for you and grateful that you've stayed with me and that you love me.”

Taylor giggles as she wipes her tears. “This whole conversation seems very on brand for me.”

Karlie rolls her eyes, and presses a kiss to Taylor's forehead. “We're going to get married someday, you know that right?” 

Taylor beams, “I can't wait.”


End file.
